The Carnival: A Kiss and A Flower
by Rieka De-Volka
Summary: Nabooru comes down to Hyrule Carnival with Impa as babysitter... er, companion. Sheik and Link are trying to have fun. Impa is slowly getting an ulcer. ImpaXNabooru and SheikXLink.


_(A/N) For Jadedsilk, because she's just awesome. The first quote is from an unknown source and the second by Oliver Wendell Holmes: (1809-1894) American author and poet._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding the Zelda series and trademarks, but all Original Characters and the Plot are exclusively mine and not to be used by anyone else._

* * *

**The Carnival: A Kiss And A Flower.**

"_From the withered tree, a flower blooms."_

* * *

There exists in Hyrule, a Holy Place within the Sacred Realm. There, deep in the heart of the Temple of Light rests the Chamber of the Sages. Those who dwell here are immune to Time itself, as they guard the Temples and their secrets.

That, however, does not mean they're mature or holy in anyway.

"So… can I?" Nabooru grinned, holding her hands behind her back as she balanced on her heels, "Please?"

"Triad, just let her go already," Darunia scowled as the Gerudo made an spectacle of herself, again.

"Very well," Rauru tried very, very hard to ignore the barely stifled cry from Nabooru. The Sages of this generation were too imprudent and childish for his tastes, but at least they got the job done.

"I think we should send someone down with her, though," Ruto, as usual, talked about people as if they weren't there, which generally irritated Nabooru the most, "You know, someone who can baby-sit her while she's on Hyrule."

"Hey!" The Sage of Spirit spluttered, glaring from her post at the Zora Princess, eyes dark, "What the hell do you mean baby-sit!"

Darunia easily caught up with the Zora, smirking.

"It means keeping your little fingers out of people's pockets and your hide out of jail," The Goron Hero's smirk widened as Nabooru's eyes became murderous.

"I'm not a child!" She all but shrieked, eyes ablaze, "I don't need _babysitting,_" Sneering in distaste, she crossed her arms with a huff, "And I'm not stupid enough to get caught by a Hylian of all-" She realized her mistake as the five remaining Sages fixed her with unconvinced looks.

"Rest my case," Ruto looked annoyingly smug.

"Yes," The Sage of Light looked at the Gerudo doubtfully, "I guess you shouldn't go alone after all… for Hyrule's safety."

"But Rauru!"

"Exactly," Ignoring the now seething Gerudo, the Sage of Water nodded, pleased with herself, "That's why I think Impa should go with her."

The until then silent Sage of Shadow opened her eyes as she arched an eyebrow, looking at the Zora with a sort of vacant stare. To her credit, the Princess managed to keep her composure under the Sheikah's scrutiny and ignored her as she did Nabooru.

"What? No!" Nabooru shook her head, very pointedly not looking at the taller woman, "No, no, _no_, I'm not going to the carnival with her!"

"...I agree," Cool and detached, the Sheikah arched both eyebrows at Rauru, not particularly welcoming of the idea. She would rather they let the Gerudo do as she pleased and leave her alone for all their childishness.

"The world is ending," Saria giggled softly behind a hand as she looked at them, amused. Darunia, at her side, sent her an scolding look.

"Hush you," Waving dismissingly at the Kokiri Child, Ruto smiled winningly over Impa, "I think you should go, Impa."

"And why exactly," Nabooru and Saria shuddered under the ice age hiding in the Sheikah's tone, "Would I do something so pointless?"

"Because, my dear shadowy friend," Ruto smiled exasperated, as if it were obvious, "With you around, she will get off the hook easily."

Impa stared at her in such a way that implied she didn't care much about the Gerudo. Saria stifled another giggle.

"And the Hero and your nephew will be there too," Ruto added in a sing song voice, grinning, "Don't you want to check up on them?"

Nabooru finally dared to look at Impa, her eyes all but pleading: '_please say no, please say no, please say no'._ Impa sighed.

"Alright," She gave them all a suffering stare, "I'll go with her."

Nabooru cursed loudly, causing Darunia to snort, Saria to blush, Ruto to look outraged and Rauru to glare reproachfully.

"This fucking _sucks_."

Impa, in the quiet privacy of her mind, agreed completely.

* * *

Every three years, Hyrule Castle Town opens itself to a great festivity instigated by the Royal Family, The Carnival of Hyrule, an open invitation to promote healthy relationships between the different races that shared the land. All races but the elusive Kokiri children sent messengers to the Carnival, trying to show their good intentions and to strengthen the bonds with the Royal Family.

Gorons came to sell bombs and to present a show of fireworks at the Carnival Opening Night, while the Zoras procured healing potions and rare ingredients that couldn't be acquired any other time. Even the Gerudo went around in small groups, flirting and putting up a show of sword skill as well as a game of horseback archery. Few as they were, the Sheikah attended too, as a show of respect to the Royal Family and to exchange news of their small tribes scattered all over the world.

It was a lovely time to be in town, if you had where to spend the night at a reasonable price and enough rupees to buy at your heart content. It was that last respect which was slowly driving Sheik insane.

Link just _had_ to spend money.

Of course, he generally got discounts and not even buying everything in stock at the carnival he would finish spending all he had, but it was certainly trying to one's patience to go shopping with him. The little Weasel of Time was a good buyer too.

"What? Fifty rupees for something you stole outside the Castle? Ha!"

Sheik sighed.

"I'll give you sixty for that!" Link yelped as a new voice interrupted his shopping, narrowed his eyes and glared at the shop owner.

"Sixty five."

"Seventy!" The voice was awfully familiar.

"They are certainly trying some times, aren't they?" Sheik turned and smiled at the source of the voice, bowing in respect.

"Aunt, good to see you," The red eyed blond had his face uncovered, denoting a higher status than he had had last time Impa had seen him, "Decided to take vacation from saving the world?"

"Har-har," Nodding towards the Gerudo that was wrestling with the Hero of Time, much to the Shop owner's content, Impa snorted, "Actually, I am on Sage baby-sitting duty."

"Cute," Wincing as the Hylian Hero and the Gerudo Sage began raising their voices, Sheik sighed theatrically, "Funny, so am I."

Stepping a bit further from the small tent where the two were arguing – more for the sake of arguing than anything else – the Sheikah took refugee under the shadow of a tree, speaking quietly.

"Life has certainly treated you well, hasn't it?" Arching an eyebrow at the clothing his nephew was wearing, Impa smiled faintly, "Are you going to get your hands fastened?"

Sheik blushed slightly and looked away. He should have known the older woman would immediately notice his clothing, she was too wise and keen. Sheikah, from birth to five years, were allowed to wander with their faces bared, as long as they were in family. Once their training began, however, they took a vow of silence, masking themselves and preferring death than to show their faces to anyone else. Only after certain situations, finding a mate or being promoted by the Royal Family into public service, were they allowed to show their faces freely, since they were no longer shadows, but individuals on their own. The final trail to gain freedom, however, was something few took, for it's difficulty and the sacrifices made. Once the rituals were completed, though, they were free to roam around, mask less and untied to duty but for their loyalty to the Royal Family. Sheik bore the scars to broke the trial was hard, but his determination to be free had only one possible meaning. Impa's eyes glinted with amusement.

"Maybe in a year," He answered finally, shrugging, "I think he and I agree that things are better when they go slow."

The crowd was forming a small ring around the Gerudo and the Hero as they completely forgot about whatever they were shopping for, instead concentrating on fighting and petty bickering. Considering Link was fairly fluent in Gerudo's birth language, it was fairly amusing for anyone who wanted to watch.

A richly dressed Gerudo General shouting at a Hylian dressed in Kokiri garb, who shouted back every bit of insult thrown his way.

The Gerudo around the market place were attracted by the curious sight, much to the Sheikah's annoyance.

"By midday they might seem the same height, but by sunset, the Shadow is considerably larger than the Hylian," Impa recited the old Sheikah proverb even as they sidestepped a flying sword, very Gerudo in style.

"True," Arching his eyebrows, Sheik chuckled a bit then looked over at the show their companions were now providing, "Should we stop them?"

The sound of metal clashing echoed among the enraptured crowd.

"Perhaps," The older woman smirked, "Though it is probably the best they will ever see."

It was.

Link, of course, was a dexterous swordsman, and his skill was rival to very few. Nabooru, however, was the one of the best fighters the Gerudo had ever had in a hundred years, and the skill of her fellow thieves with the double swords paled to nothing when she wielded her own. A fireball or two were just spice for the deadly mix. However, Link lost his footing with a yelp and he tried to swing his weapon again but was stopped when a leather whip curled around the Master Sword. He grinned sheepishly at Sheik's stern face. Nabooru, for her part, was abruptly stopped when a hand held her sword in place and turned around to find the taller Sage holding her sword with ease. Impa raised an eyebrow.

"But I was _winning,_" She bemoaned, then sulked as the Sheikah released her, hissing in annoyance.

The crowd dispelled now that the show was over, and the four headed off to a small pub behind the bazaar to catch up with things. And try to prevent another fight.

Only Link and Nabooru would be able to turn a quiet meal with friends into a damned eating competition. Sheik buried his face into his folded arms, ignoring the world and the show.

Impa watched their antics and silently prayed to be able to see Nabooru choke to death.

* * *

"Hey look! Archery!" Link dragged them along to the Archery Booth, where a small competition was being held.

"Oh _please_," Nabooru sneered, and as she did so, the two Sheikah walking with them sighed in despair, "Archery's baby's game."

"Yeah?" Whirling around to glare at her, he snorted, "And what pray tell is a _real_ challenge?"

"_Horseback_ Archery is," The Gerudo answered as if it were the obvious, "Now that requires real skill."

"I can feel the headache coming back, I think I need a red potion," Impa muttered resentfully as another bickering match broke out, "Or a mug of ale."

"Not feeling well, Aunt?" Sheik turned to her blinking, actually concerned.

"Not really, no," Impa snorted as Nabooru tripped the Hero of Time, then cackled hysterically, "But maturity levels around here just dropped to half."

"Yeah, Link tends to do that a lot," Sheik chuckled ruefully, then shrugged, "You get used to it after a while…" He looked at his lover as he tried to hit the Gerudo upside the head with his bow, Impa snorted louder, "I mean, I hope."

"You really need to come with a plausible explanation for your mother, you're aware, yes?" Impa smirked as Sheik paled, "After all, you _will_ invite the clan to the hand fastening and all."

"Er, well, it's more of a language matter, really," Sheik shrugged, looking away, "I just need to explain to Mohair that he's the Hero of Time and that he will bring great honor to our family."

"I know my sister, child," Impa smiled somewhat viciously, "The only thing she wants you to bring home are grandchildren," The smile widened as Sheik paled, "And I certainly see a difficulty with that, considering the situation."

"…I always wondered what it was like to live like an outlaw," Sheik muttered resignedly, causing Impa to laugh out loud.

It was a darker sound, rich and somewhat velvety, and it called Nabooru's attention from her mock fight with Link. Blinking as she watched the white haired woman laugh at her nephew's despair, she snorted.

"What do you know, she's actually alive," Smirking as the laughter suddenly stopped, and the Sheikah fixed her eyes unnervingly on her, Nabooru shrugged, "I had my doubts, so what?"

Impa's reply was cut short with the arrival of some Gerudos, the quartet of warriors that were schedule to present their abilities in a sword fighting show at dusk. They wore the classical Gerudo warrior garb, in its four different colors, yellow, red, blue and purple and with their faces bare.

"Ha! Would you look at that? If it's our little lone wolf, Nabooru!" The red dressed Gerudo, apparently the leader of the troop sneered, "Whatever brought you back to the land of the living? We thought you rather rot around the Spirit Temple all day!"

Briskly standing, the Sage of Spirit glared darkly as the other Gerudos laughed. Impa arched an eyebrow in interest.

"Yazel, always so _concerned_ with my well being," Returning the sneer with one of her own, Nabooru crossed her arms over her chest, "Tell me, have you managed to steal something good, or do you keep piling over lost travelers and sick, decrepit old men?"

"That's rich coming from you!" Yazel smiled maliciously, "Considering the fact you're a thief that can't steal, I think you don't have much right to criticize."

"There's a big difference between stealing and merely acting like a vulture," Impa frowned at the strange hardness behind the Gerudo's voice, Nabooru shrugged as Link tensed behind her, "You and your lot are like nasty little Leevers, too much of a coward to kill, but too weak to work on your own."

The Gerudos revealed their swords, offended. Nabooru snorted.

"Oh _please_, you're not going to impress me with your puny show of brute strength."

Sheik hauled Link backwards, stopping him from interfering into what was so obviously Nabooru's fight. The Sage of Spirit simply dodged the swords and put some distance between herself and the four attackers. The crowd, sensing this was not a show, quickly dissolved and scrambled to get out of their way. Dodging a few more shots, Nabooru finally lost her patience and held herself upright. Impa's eyes widened.

"Step back," Voice hard, the Sage of Shadow motioned the two young men backwards, "This will not be nice."

The crest of Spirit shone in Nabooru's forehead as she concentrated herself, there was a flash of light and then a terribly familiar metallic clank. Link winced.

"Oh, _that_'s gonna hurt."

"See Yazel, I'm a patient woman," Impa snorted under her breath, but Nabooru either didn't hear or didn't care, "But this attitude of yours is really trying to it. And well, my rusty friend here doesn't like that."

The four Gerudos stared. The Sage of Spirit was sitting on the shoulder of an Iron Knuckle, who seemed to be waiting her command. Nabooru smiled nastily as the giant's ax glinted.

"Scram."

She watched them leave, using the old trick of the Deku nut, then turned to her companions. Impa above all had a terrible storm brewing in her face. Nabooru smiled wickedly. _Score one for me._

"Dispel that thing, _now_," Impa's voice thundered as her eyes narrowed, causing the Hero and his lover to flinch.

"Yeah? And if don't want to?" Nabooru snorted, tilting her chin upwards, childishly, "Make me."

"Dispel that thing, Gerudo, or the Triad help me, I _will_ make you," Red eyes narrowed, just a hint of magic behind them, Impa looked every bit formidable as she was ticked.

Sheik and Link tensed, expecting a confrontation. Instead, Nabooru grumbled as she jumped to the ground, the Iron Knuckle disappearing with a whisper of sand. Crossing her arms as she glared back at her fellow Sage, the amber eyed woman raised her eyebrows in challenge.

"Happy?"

Impa's left eyebrow twitched.

* * *

Sometime after lunch, Nabooru found herself wandering alone through the back alleys of the market, checking out the smaller and less, ahem, _official_ booths and stores. Looking at a stand of jewelry, the amber eyed woman studied the various pieces, easily noting quality and age of the various metal, as well as telling apart real gems from copies. Her lips slowly turned into a smile as she picked up a silver wrist band. It was a deceptively bracelet, delicately arched and with various rune carvings in it. Twisting it around, the Gerudo frowned as she caught sight of the Eye of Truth in the underside of it.

"Ah, I wouldn't recommend that to you, Milady," The old woman in charge of the stand smiled enigmatically, "Not unless you enjoy insanity."

"What are you talking about, old hag?" Holding the silver bracelet in her hand, Nabooru arched an eyebrow, "It's just a piece of silver. Good quality silver, alright, but nothing else."

"Oh no dear," The woman shook her head, "That's a Sheikah treasure, if anyone who's not Sheikah wears it, he or she will be slowly driven insane."

"Nifty torture devise, you mean," Grinning impishly, The Sage of Spirit paid attention to the runes again.

"It's a statement of rank," The new voice made Nabooru jump startled, almost dropping the bracelet with a yelp. Impa looked down at the old woman with slight distaste, "But those are earned, not bought," Grimacing slightly, her eyes met the red ones of the much older Sheikah, "Unless you're a Hunter without a home."

"Ah, the Royal Lapdog par excellence," The old woman laughed mockingly, and Nabooru finally noticed her eyes were a jaded shade of red.

She was Sheikah. Impa narrowed her eyes, lips thinning considerably.

"Perhaps," Smiling nastily, the Sheikah Sage looked down at the decrepit woman with distaste, "But at least I need not to sell my ancestry to survive."

Impa didn't wait for a reply, merely turned and began walking away, with that same confident slow stroll that showed she didn't have anything to fear in the world. Nabooru stared at her back for a long moment, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Oh, you don't want to try things with someone like her, my dear," The old Sheikah exile smiled sweetly at Nabooru, red eyes glinting deviously, "Those like her live only to please their master and rarely take time to think about others. Sheikah don't do romance, you rather find a nice Hylian to marry, it will save you the heart break."

Nabooru dropped the bracelet and scrambled to get away from the laughing old woman, freaked out by her bluntness. How dared she imply she was… was… _involved_ or wanted to be with _her_ of all people? Spluttering in annoyance, the Gerudo turned around the labyrinth of small streets, passing by the cheerful Hylians with a frown, her good mood ruined.

_Me? And Impa? Ha, that's ludicrous._ She paused as she watched a group of young Gerudos, fourteen, fifteen years old, giggling and playing games in a side of the street, while some Hylian boys whistled comments at them. Her eyes dimmed. _Ludicrous. Ha._

"Hey Nabooru!" Snapped out of her bleak thoughts, the redhead arched an eyebrow as Link caught up with her, grinning, "Hey, give me a hand with something, would you?"

"What, admitting defeat already?" Smirking mildly at him, her eyes recovered some of their warmth.

"Yeah right," Link crossed his arms over his chest, arching an eyebrow, "No, I want to buy something for Sheik, but you're better at that than me."

"True," Nabooru grinned as she locked her arm with his, "I'm certainly better than you in that… and all respects."

"Hey!"

* * *

The tent was filled with a strange smell of… well, the best Nabooru could think was Shadow. It was located along the outer wall of the city, and it had a certain air of mystery that made the hair in the back of her neck stand still. A pair of Sheikah twins owned it, Lina and Luna, traveling and selling Sheikah relics and special trade mark objects all around the known worlds. They wore long sleeved tunics that touched the floor, Lina a dark green one and Luna a dark blue one, each with a big red Eye of Truth in the front. All sort of bottles and boxes were lined around in makeshift shelves or placed on small tables, despite being tempting, Nabooru really knew better than to try and steal from a Sheikah. Lina gladly helped Link find something special for Sheik, giggling excitedly as she dragged him to the far left shelves. Sparing the Hero a pitiful glance, the Gerudo began looking around the shelves, sensing an aura of hidden power in almost all.

Something caught her attention though, as sitting behind a couple of elaborated boxes was a small whitening plant. The pot was elegant, with an Eye of Truth in the center and a line of runes at the edge. But it was the plant that somehow called to the Gerudo. It was dry, crisply so, with pale grey petals that were crumpled together on a thin yellowish stem. Reaching a tentative finger to touch the dead flower, she gave a small yelp as it glowed silver, and revived just a little.

"He must be very lucky," Startled, Nabooru turned to face Luna, frowning, "The J'merlse Flower is a test of true devotion and love among the Sheikah that live in Mitrek, beyond the Desert Colossus."

Nabooru stared incredously at the Sheikah. Luna smiled again. Her long white hair was wrapped in a low pony tail with a blue ribbon, and it framed her face in two long and messy bangs, much like Sheik's hair. Her red eyes were friendly though filled with those shadows every Sheikah seemed to carry.

"I beg your pardon?" Blinking as she removed her hand quickly, Nabooru took a defensive stand.

"The flower," Luna pointed to the pot with an enigmatic smile, "It will only revive when your feelings for your lover are true. It's a common test among Sheikah, before we take a life mate."

"Look, that's pretty romantic and all that," The Gerudo frowned and gave a tentative step backwards, "But I don't even have a lover and the only Sheikah I know has a two feet long stick lodged up her ass."

"Mhm," Luna arched her eyebrows in an infuriating '_I see'_ way. She remained Nabooru eerily of Saria, "But you don't feel anything about her."

"Yes! I mean no!" Nabooru grinded her teeth, "I mean, aw hell. Look lady, it's all cool and all that you have these traditions and the flower thing-y really, it's cute. But I don't have a Sheikah mate, nor I will in the future and most certainly, I don't have anything to do with that responsibility party pooper known as Impa, 'key? Just go get the kid something nice for his lover and leave me alone."

Finishing her tirade, the Gerudo turned to leave, disgruntled.

"We'll leave tonight after the firework show," Luna smiled as Nabooru paused, "If you want the flower, I'll keep if for you until then."

The Sage of Spirit all but ran out of the tent.

"Nabooru?" Link blinked as he watched the door flap, he sighed, "Crazy woman."

* * *

Walking briskly, the fierce thief turned abruptly on a corner… and smashed against something solid. Something curvy and solid. _Dear Triad, please no… no… no…_ Nabooru risked a glance upwards and flinched as unamused red eyes fixed on her. _I'm so dead right now._ A less coherent part of herself noticed the Eye of Truth in Impa's armor looked rather pretty from close distance.

"Um, 'ello?" Smiling nervously, Nabooru cringed as Impa narrowed her eyes. She swore she could hear the teeth cracking under the strain as the Sheikah's jaw fixed, "I… er… sorry?" Impa's left eyebrow twitched.

"Remove yourself from my personal space, _now_."

"Gee, talk about stress," Nevertheless, the Gerudo stepped back, grinning weakly, "Where's Sheik?"

Impa closed her eyes, apparently counted to then, then released a short breath, looking unamused at her companion.

"Buying something luxurious enough to convince my sister it doesn't matter he's going to marry a man," The tone was dry and her eyes were serious, but some gut instinct told Nabooru that was as close to joking the Sheikah would ever get.

"Heh," Smirking a bit light heartedly and certainly more relaxed now that it was obvious she was not going to get into a fight with another Sage, Nabooru snickered, "Link is busy buying something nifty for him, so I guess that means it's just you and me now."

"Goody," But Impa was smirking however slightly, so the Gerudo figured they were cool again.

Or as cool as they would ever get.

They walked around the market and the booths together for the rest of the evening, neither too willing to go look for the others, considering Link's long standing tendency to end up in compromising situations and drag Sheik and everyone around along for the ride. Impa had the sinking feeling Nabooru was spending more time watching her than the stands, and it irked her slightly.

It was aggravating enough that she had made her calm façade crack twice already. The damn redhead just had a knack for getting under her skin like no one else could, and it drove Impa up a wall trying to figure out why. She was… loud. Yes, that was it. It wasn't that Impa was interested in her, it was just Nabooru's character that was too loud and called attention to herself.

Content with that trail of thought, and considering it utmost reasonable, Impa let her eyes wonder around some more. And quickly noticed Nabooru was no longer walking beside her. Blinking, the Sheikah turned around and found the Gerudo flirting around with a pair of Hylian soldiers. Her eyes narrowed as the redhead smiled coyly and giggled childishly, and narrowed some more as she caught sight of the lewd glint behind the men's eyes.

And then she noticed Nabooru's quickly moving fingers.

Impa had a small moral struggle with her self. She didn't know why she should get Nabooru away, because she was being a shameless flirt… or because she was leaving those poor idiots clean.

She decided she would figure things out later.

"Ahem," Jumping in surprise as a hand was placed on her shoulder, Nabooru paled a little upon seeing Impa's unamused glare, "We're running late already, aren't we?"

"Ye-yeah," Blushing furiously for some reason, the skilled thief allowed her companion to lead her away and acutely noted the hand didn't leave her shoulder, "You know, that was mean. I don't interrupt your business when you're working."

Impa didn't answer, but her lips twitched at the pouty complaint. They moved forward through the crowd, towards the central square, where the various shows were taking place. The Sheikah was calmer and trying to ignore her little outburst. That had been undignified and completely unrequited, she had no right to…

Impa's eyes widened as she glared darkly down at Nabooru.

"Remove. Your. Hand. _Now._"

Recoiling from the cold voice, Nabooru sulked as she whildrawed her empty hand. They were on a shadowy alley a few corners away from the main street, but it was surprisingly dark and silent. The Gerudo glared. The Sheikah glared back, harder.

"Stupid over sensitive…" Nabooru fumbled for a word, "_Bat_."

"What did you just say?" Impa's tone became icy and outraged.

Nabooru thought up an apology… then unceremoniously stuck her foot on her mouth.

"You heard me, _bat,_" Impa's eyes turned into slits, "Oooh and now you go all scary on me."

"I'm warning you _Gerudo_," Impa, Nabooru distantly noticed, had neatly teeth, specially when she was snarling.

"_I'm warning you Gerudo_" The redhead grinned as she mocked the Sheikah's deep voice, "C'mon, you can do better than that."

Nabooru yelped, then gasped as Impa raised her a foot off the floor, her hands tightly wrapped around her neck.

"Better?" The Sheikah smiled nastily.

"Yeah," Breathless and wide eyed, the Gerudo, wrapped her fingers around Impa's wrists, helplessly.

"Stupid brat," With a huff and a mild growl, Impa released her, letting her fall on the floor with little grace.

Nabooru, however, was smiling widely as she watched her fellow Sage stalk away. The heavy bag of rupees in her hands was enough to cheer her up.

* * *

Impa wandered around for a while, caught a glimpse of Link and Sheik, decided she didn't want to know what they were doing and continue roaming around. Sounds of a fight in the outskirts of town caught her attention and not having anything better to do, she decided to check on it.

_I should have known._

Impa glared at Nabooru from within the shadows of a nearby house, watching as the Gerudo hissed and spit against the group of sword fighters they had met earlier. Then her eyes narrowed into slits as she realized it was _her_ wallet the damn thieves were taunting the Sage of Spirit with.

_That little weasel…_

"Aw, lost something?" Yazel sneered as the other Gerudos laughed, "Why don't you summon your big armor suit now, eh?"

Impa leaned back against the wall, knowing the Gerudo would be able to deal with them. And she did, except she got her shoulder pierced by a short dagger.

"That was careless," Impa walked towards the knelling Gerudo, tone casual.

"Yeah?" Nabooru smirked though she was wincing, holding her shoulder tightly, "So was getting your wallet stolen."

"But you're going to give it back, of course," Impa actually smirked as she knelt next to her, placing a hand over the wound, "Or _else_."

"Yeah, yeah," Hissing as the magic closed the wound, Nabooru grinded her teeth, "Hell that hurt."

"Getting stabbed generally does so," Fetching her wallet from where it had fallen on the ground, Impa sneered, "At least you didn't spend it."

"Hey!" Twisting her healed shoulder back into place, Nabooru shrugged, "I _was_ going to return it, I was just trying to teach you a lesson."

"Excuse me?" Arching both eyebrows, the taller woman stood, and Nabooru suddenly lost most of her nerve.

"Yeah, for… for being an ass to me all day, alright?" The Gerudo looked away, "I wanted to thank you for coming down with me, but really, did you have to be so mean all the time? Loosen up a bit every once in a while, it won't kill you."

"If you were more responsible, you'd know not everyone can spend their time playing silly games," Impa crossed her arms over her chest, looking at her pointedly and slightly taken aback.

"I'm not the most serious person around to be a Sage, ok? I know. I know I'm not responsible or serious or powerful or hell… I'm not good at being a Sage, I know. I just like to have fun sometimes," The Gerudo refused to look at her, "My people hate me because I'm not like them, are you going to hate me for being different too?"

"Nabooru we don't hate you," Impa laughed quietly, eyes suddenly amused, "You irritate the hell out of us most of the time, but we don't hate you. It's just that you don't seem to take things seriously. Anything seriously."

"But I do!" It was close to a whine, but the redhead didn't care, "I know my work as a Sage is important and…" She made a small cry in frustration, "Is it really a crime that I look at the bright side of things all the time?"

"No, it's a crime that you stole six hundred rupees tonight," Impa grinned, surprisingly lightly.

"Seven," Nabooru shrugged, "Six is of bad luck."

"You don't say."

Had anyone cared to walk into the lonely clearing between the outskirts of town and the outer wall, they would have found two sages sitting in the dirt, talking quietly for the first time since they met. It was… refreshing, amazingly so. Eventually, they began walking back into the main square, side by side, in silence.

"Impa?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm going to do something silly," Nabooru was frowning slightly as she looked ahead, "Please be kind and merciful and don't kill me."

"What-"

She kissed her.

Impa yelped slightly as the Gerudo raised and kissed her, nervously but surely at the same time and let out a soft moan as they pressed together tightly. When shock wore off, the Sheikah found herself with her arms around the smaller woman, returning the favor ferverently.

The first firework went off in the sky.

"Oh _no_," Pulling back wide eyed, Nabooru cursed, "Just… hold that thought. I need to catch someone," And she was gone.

Impa wondered if she was going insane.

* * *

But Nabooru wasn't around until it was time for them to return to the Temple of Light. She was carrying something and looking guiltily giddy. Impa remained impassive. They said their good-byes watched Link and Sheik wave and then the two Sages disappeared in a flash of light.

"So, had fun today?" Ruto asked nosily as she looked at them closely.

"Er," Nabooru shrugged, looking up at Impa with a sheepish grin.

"Define 'fun'," Came Impa's terse reply. Saria hid a grin behind her hand.

"Oh _please_," Rolling her eyes with flourish, Ruto snorted, "I mean, did you see something funny or interesting or did you _laugh_… you know, what we normal beings call fun."

"Er…" Nabooru bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself form snickering.

"Ah, _fun_," Impa sneered, "I was dragged around the market by that slip of a girl," Nabooru flinched, "Listening to her petty bickering with the so called Hero of Time, who by the way, needs to grow up another seven years. I was forced to sit down and actually _watch_ them eat, something I do not wish upon anyone, not even the Evil King. At the same time, I was listening to that stuttering brat that I have as a nephew come up with silly ideas to break the news of his engagement with that same Hero to my sister, who is the most irrational, intolerant twit the Triad ever allowed to live. To top it all, I was robbed by a certain _someone_," Nabooru flinched again, "Who shall remain unnamed, but who will receive her due. _Soon._ Did I have fun, you say?" Impa smiled sweetly, a truly terrible omen, "Yes I did, almost as much as I had while sealing Bongo Bongo the second time. Thank you."

And in a flash of purple light, she was gone.

"Well, _somebody_," Ruto frowned in distaste, "Needs an attitude adjustment like _right now._"

She too left the Chamber… which was good, since she wasn't around to listen to the others laugh.

* * *

Impa appeared in her private quarters, her armor falling to the floor with a loud sound, she wasn't particularly in the mood to be careful with it. Within the Temple of Light, each Sage had his or her own room, which morphed to become what they needed or wanted. Impa's was small, cozy even. There was a bookshelf, a desk, a bed and a wide window that lead to the inner garden of the Temple. With a weary sigh, the tall Sheikah walked towards the window, hands busy letting her short hair down. In the realm they existed, there was no day or night or sun or moon, it was merely a reflection of their minds and their convinced power. Thus, while Impa was watching a quiet nightfall in the garden, Ruto would probably see a romantic sunrise or Saria a nice sunshine day. It was confusing some days, but one got used to it after a while.

"You're just one stupid, stupid old hag," Impa muttered as she leaned against the cold crystal, watching the pretend sky. Tonight, apparently, was a double moon night.

Impa didn't really care.

Something glinted in the near darkness of her room, calling her attention. Frowning, she turned to find a glowing silver flower on her night stand. A J'merlse flower. A _blossoming_ J'merlse flower. Walking over to it, she trailed a finger over the delicate flowers, watching as their silver glow intensified some more, a bit of blue tint appearing in the center of each of the seven petals in the flower.

"Um, Luna said you'd like it," Turning around, Impa found Nabooru half concealed next to the bookshelf, looking small and vulnerable. She was rambling now, "I mean, it's a Sheikah thing. And I'm not Sheikah, well, of course I'm not, but I… oh Triad."

Impa was standing there, short hair loose and falling over her brow, red eyes practically glowing, in just a tight black shirt and with a smile that would have been silly on anyone else. On her, it was simply breath taking.

"Should I shut up now?" The Gerudo whispered softly, even as she was being pulled forward.

"Would be nice, for a change."

And then they didn't say anything else.

* * *

"_The Amen of nature is always a flower."_

* * *

_(A/N) Review!_


End file.
